Forgot
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: I frown at his words. “But you’ve already met me! Don’t you remember? I was your almost girlfriend from back on the island!” Just my luck, he's being oblivious.' Bridgette/Geoff


WooT! Felt like doing another oneshot-so here it is. It's Christmas-themed too! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. Don't rub it in my face, please.

Side note: This fanfic is written in **present-tense** first-person.

* * *

I pick up a box-one of the hundred many-and set it down to the kitchen table, emptying and sorting out its contents. Mine. It's filled with all my most precious things, like my journal, collection of seashells and surfboard keychains, and my TDI scrapbook and memorabilia. Yes, can't forget about that. 

I organize them into small piles (Just the way I am, I guess) and put them away in my room afterwards, in the spot that they should be.

"_They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself.__"_

I live by this quote. My mother had recited it one time a few years back, when I had gotten into an argument with my close friend, Liz. "She can't stay mad forever. I'll give it time, she should forget about it by then," I had said.

"You can't always let time do things for you, Bridgette," said Mom, who stood by my bedroom doorway as I sat cross-legged on my bed reading a book. Then she told me the quote. I listened to it ever since.

Another example is when my parents we debating whether to move to Nova Scotia or not, due to the relocation of my mother, Carolyn's, job. "Give it time, a few more thoughts. Let the hours on our clock decide for us."

I stepped in. "You don't have forever to think about it. You have to decide sooner or later, time isn't doing anything but going forward." Then I said the quote.

Mom and Dad looked at eachother and smiled. Then after a few days, we moved. Six whole provinces to Halifax, my new home. Dad stayed behind, said he couldn't leave his beloved B.C. I couldn't blame him-Vancouver was beautiful, and I had trouble leaving it my self. But change was almost always a good thing, something I had learned from another quote I had head about.

Of course, this made it feel awkward for me, that my parents lived half across the country from eachother. It made things seems as though they were separated, which would definitely not be a good type of change at all. Fortunately, they reassured me that not of that jazz was happening or about to, that Dad would visit every few months, and that they were still absolutely together and in love.

How romantic. Surprisingly, I was totally into that sort of stuff, and one day I hoped to be in my own good love story. One that was definitely worth reading about.

"Bridgette!" It's Mom's voice, interrupting my swirling thoughts. I head downstairs, where she is putting away dishes and silverware into our brand new cherry cabinets.

"Yeah?"

"Time for school," she says, looking up from her I-just-moved-in chores.

"Sure you don't need help packing?" I ask, concerned a bit.

"Bridgette, the last thing I want is for you to be late for your first day. I can manage until you return home, and then you can help me."

"Okay then," I say, and I walk over to the front entrance, grabbing my grey backpack from the hooks and setting it carelessly on my shoulder. "Bye."

She waves, and I walk out to the front porch.

It's snowing out here, and I could feel the tiny delicate snowflakes fall upon my sun-kissed head of hair. There's a bit of a chilly wind lurking in the air, and besides the fact that I'm freezing, it's a nice day out. The sun's shining, and the sky isn't too gloomy grey. I zip up my winter jacket to the top, and continue to march through the ice and snow, trying my hardest to keep balance. Then suddenly I'm standing in front of the school-my new school-and I smile.

Luckily, I'm not late, I imagine. There are handfuls of crowds all around, and I inhale a deep breathe. One day, I will be among one of those groups. Right now, I'm only my own person.

Then I head into the school, and go find my locker-227-which happens to be only a few halls away. Next I walk to my first class, History, and take a seat, and listen attentively to the lesson, nodding or participating when asked. The bell rings, and I exit the room, exchange my books, and scurry to my next class.

But that's not what happens.

In reality, I'm standing alone in the snow, a pale look in my eyes. No one was around. Was I late? I glance at my watch, which reads '7:50'. I'm not; at least, I don't think I am.

I scan my surroundings and wait, just in case this was some sort of joke they play on the new kid. I stay put for another few minutes, and still no one comes. The area is pretty much empty, except for that elderly man by the sidewalk walking his dog, and the group of children playing in the snow. But they still feel faraway. And besides, they're not my high school classmates or anything. Just strangers, as I am to them.

"Hey you!" a voice shouts from a good distance away, "You in the green scarf."

My scarf was turquoise, but I wasn't sure the person could tell from faraway, if at all. Though I figured the voice was surely talking to me, as no one else was around, pretty much. Without looking back, I murmur, "Yeah?"

I can hear footsteps trudging through the snow towards me from behind. "There's no school today, if that was what you were here for. I just wondered if you knew, since it's the holidays and all?"

The Holidays? Then I realized-today was the 24th of December, and I had completely forgotten. I hadn't even bought Mom a present yet, though I wasn't sure she had remembered either, with all the commotion with the moving and stuff.

And that voice-it was so familiar. I turn around and give a light gasp, not too loud that it'd catch him off guard. His hair was light blonde, though it seemed golden. He had the same muscular built. He wasn't wearing his cowboy hat today-a grey toque in its place-but I could definitely recognize who it was:

_Geoff. _

And those eyes-a gorgeous, mesmerizing cerulean blue that I couldn't help but get confusedly lost in.

Then I remember his question. "Well…I didn't really, I mean I would've if-"

He smiles, not necessarily in a joking matter, but playfully nevertheless. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

I'm surprised at his interruption, but I still manage to nod.

"Don't worry. It's a nice town we have here, and you're sure to fit in immediately; just wait a day or two…" He pauses, then turns back to me. "Then again, I've never really had my experience as the new kid. I've lived here all my life, ya know?"

I just nod again, since words just aren't coming out of my mouth.

"I'm Geoff, by the way."

I already knew, yet I'm glad about the whole re-introduction.

"Bridgette," I manage to say.

And I wait, and examine the corners of his mouth and the look in his eyes for some-sort of hint that the name had rung a bell.

But it doesn't. His expression doesn't change much, and all he does is smile.

Things feel awkward between us. I remember him as an old good friend, but now it's as if we're strangers. Who hadn't seen eachother in what felt like years.

"So, _Bridgette_-do you mind if I maybe tour you around the city today, dudette? It's not like I have anything else planned for today."

I don't have any plans either (since, there isn't any school today), so I agree, taking this opportunity like a chance in a lifetime.

"Awesome! I hope you don't mind walking, I left my car at home."

"No way, of course not. I'd love to walk-really! It's extremely good exercise, isn't it? I mean-" I shut myself up, in fear of killing him with more of my 'dork' language.

But he doesn't explode or anything-he laughs. Not at me, but at what he seemed to think was a joke. "You're really hilarious, Bridge. I'm glad I met you, that so made my day."

On a regular day, I would've thanked him for the compliment with absolute gratitude. But my thoughts and logic are unfortunately getting the best of me today, and I frown at his words. "But you've already met me! Don't you remember? I was your almost-girlfriend from back on the island!" I almost want to say.

Luckily, I'm able to keep my mouth pursed shut, until the urge to say those very words vanishes.

We continue to walk, until we're finally around the streets on Downtown, Halifax. Geoff points out several buildings and structures, in his special tour guide voice that always made me laugh.

He seems different, that Geoff. Older, somehow smarter with things.

"As you can see…" He says, with a fake elderly accent. "We have many art galleries, theatres, museums, and the works around here. There's plenty of shopping, and side-walk cafes, and a few nightclubs, if you're interested. Film festivals are just amazing here downtown-so I'd stick around if I were you."

I smile at certain parts, like when he mentions that cafes. It reminds me of the ones I'd visit back home, right after I'd take a swim or surf at the beach, for instance. A frappuccino was always nice after those very tiring hours.

"And over there," he explains, pointing to one of the great structures about a dozen feet away. "Is the Fenwick tower, which is pretty much the tallest building here in Halifax. And there-" (Geoff points to a building with pointed huge pointed roofs from faraway here.) "-is the official Halifax City Hall; where they do all their government jazz and stuff."

I nod occasionally, because I'm listening. And I'm interested.

"Did you maybe…want to go a little last-minute Christmas shopping?" Geoff suggests, giving me a sidelong glance. "Here in Nova Scotia, shops don't close until five-thirty, even during holidays." He taps the small bulge in his pocket, which I'm guessing is his wallet. "Hey-everything's on me."

I give him a small smile. _Good old Goff_. "Are you sure? I have my own money, honest."

"No, no. I insist. Let's just call it a favor."

"Alright then." And suddenly I feel like grabbing his hand, which I do, by accident. A faint blush crawls onto my cheeks and I pull away. But he isn't letting go. _He_ wants to hold my hand, so I let him, which makes me blush even harder. "Sorry…about that."

"About what, Bridge?" And he grins again. I feel like melting, literally.

I shrug, and say instead, "So, where exactly are we going?"

"I have no idea."

I raise an eyebrow, expecting a more clear response. "Absolutely no idea?"

He nods.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"No. Wait. I think there were a few good stores around here." Geoff gestures over to the array of shops standing one beside-the-other nearby. "Pick one."

I look at each of them, then point to a random one. "How about _that_?"

"Sure," he says. And we both head inside.

Once I step in, I'm suddenly surrounded with Christmas-everything, The room was decorated in green, red, and gold from top to bottom. There's a loud jolly 'Deck the Halls' blaring from the unseen speakers, add in the extra whistling of 'Jingle Bell Rock' coming from the singing toy penguins. Glass ornaments, seasonal cards, and the likes were arranged neatly in rows on the shelves, and some, on boxes. I decided to take a look around.

Geoff was near the entrance area, examining a few Christmas toys, amusing himself with them. I couldn't help but laugh. He looks up, sees me, and smiles. I did a little wave, then disappeared into one of the aisles.

I couldn't find what I was looking for. Honestly, I didn't know what exactly it was to begin with. Then for the second time that day, I take a glance at my watch, discovering it's already 5:00pm. My stomach performed a faint flip-flop. Mom expected me home at three.

So I exit the store, not buying a thing, giving Geoff the quick signal on my way out. I decide to wait for him, and to my luck, he comes out a few minutes later, a plastic bag in his hand. He thrusts it towards me.

"Here," he says.

Startled, I mouth, "For me?" and he nods, and insists I look inside. So I do.

The first thing I pull out is one of those tissue-wrapped items that usually hold something delicate. So I open it, carefully, afraid I was going to drop it. The smooth wax of it rubbed against my fingers. "A candle?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong? Oh, yeah-_that's_ for your mom. I figured she may want something Christmas-y to decorate your new house with. You can tell her it's from you, if you want."

"Thanks Geoff, I'm sure she'd really appreciate it."

"There's more."

I turn back to the small bag, and reach deeper into it, feeling for its contents. Then I heave out the second thing: A bag of Christmas Chocolates. I feel my chest tighten, because it's something I don't normally eat. But I accept it anyways, and pretend to hide the whole fact.

"We can eat it on the way back. I'll walk you home."

I felt even more awkward then before. "Right. Sure," I spoke quickly.

The way back was more quiet than usual, neither of us talking much. I don't know what was happening between us. It was something just lurking around the air-something I couldn't put my finger on despite my desperate efforts.

He tried to start a conversation once or twice.

I couldn't answer back.

Just, great.

It was dark now, and still snowing. I shivered slightly, gripping my sleeves and placing them to my chest to keep warm. I should've seriously brought a thicker jacket.

"Woah, you're freezing. You can borrow my jacket, if you want."

I blush madly as he drops his school jacket over my shoulders. "Thanks."

And we walk a bit more.

"Hey Bridge-I think I put something else into that bag. Go check."

So I reach into the bag for the last time, and this time, pull out a tiny object, ornament-sized, covered with round leaves circling into a rounded shape.

A mistletoe.

"Geoff-don't you know what this is?"

"Not really. I just bought it 'cause I thought it'd be something you'd like, Bridge. I mean seriously! Look at it-" He snatched it from my hands, and raised it above ours heads to have a better view.

"Geoff!"

"Yeah, dude?"

"We're underneath a mistletoe!"

"And?"

I slap my forehead, lightly, so it wouldn't cause a burn or something. "Don't you remember?"

"What?"

"What we do when-"

"You mean-"

"It's a tradition!"

"Oh, right." And he leans over, and kisses me. Right there. On the streets, underneath the snow. Just like that. I kiss him back, since breaking a tradition would be like breaking the law for me. And so we stay like that for a little longer, letting the snowflakes fall restlessly on ours heads. But we don't care.

I'm suddenly in the midst of the love story I had hoped for, and the kiss I had dreamed of. A moment. A memory. One I would definitely treasure.

"_They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself.__"_

And now I believe it entirely. Time is like your Math teacher-they don't do your homework for you, but they remind you of what you just have to do. Just like time-it doesn't change things, but it reminds you that _you _have to, or choose to not.

Some things are necessary-like our move to Halifax-and others you can keep. Like this, I didn't change my love interest (Geoff) and won't change this moment for the world, and I never will. This is something I'm willing and wanting to keep. Moments. Just like this.

Then finally he separates, which I'm guessing has something to do with the widened look in his eyes.

"You seem so familiar…" he says, bewildered.

I just smile, giving him time to guess.

"You're that girl from my Physics class! No wait…that can't be it.."

I raise an eyebrow.

He stated a few more people (most of them were people I never knew) until finally he found an answer he was content with. "You're…Bridgette. From back on the island. Two years ago. Right?"

"The one and only," I say, playfully.

It's even darker now, the sky a dark navy-ish grey. And it's still snowing.

"I can't believe it! Gosh, it's been so long…" He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

"It sure took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry! I guess I just…_forgot_?"

I can't help myself, and I give a small sigh. Good old Geoff.

- - - - -

End. 3

* * *

Haha. Shame on Geoff! Then again, his cluelessness is why alot of us love him. XD 

Sorry for any typos, or if I'm off-character at times. I tried, seriously. And if anyone wondered why I didn't place this fic as a chapter underneath 'Small Rants', it's because this is a special Christmas oneshot, and I may want to post fanfics by themselves from now on, maybe.

Anywho, hope you liked it. Leave a review pretty please?


End file.
